kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby GCN
Kirby GCN (also referred to as Kirby: Legend of the Stars and Kirby Adventure) is the common unofficial title referring to any of the three 3D games that were silently cancelled; of the three, only the first incarnation was widely documented until fairly recently. Nintendo has not released any further info about this game's status for a long period of time, as well as having removed the game's page from their website. There have been conflicting reports on whether the game has ceased development or if it has shifted to the Wii or 3DS - it may even have been replaced by another game such as Kirby Super Star Ultra. Some aspects of each of the three individual developments have carried over into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Story All that was revealed about the original storyline is that King Dedede stole Kirby's Warp Star and Kirby is trying to get it back. This bears no similarity to the story in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gameplay The original version of the game in development featured a variation of the Helper System from Kirby Super Star where up to three helpers can be created at once. They can then be controlled by up to three players or by the computer. It is possible that the game had a 3D playing field. A stacking system had also been revealed where Kirby and his helpers can ride on each other's back (possibly creating new attacks). Looking at images, it is assumable that the helpers you make would've be either yellow, green or blue. Looking at past games, yellow is assumably for 2nd player, blue is for 3rd player and green is for 4th. Abilities A total of 16 abilities were known to have appeared in this game, but it's likely more were planned to appear during development. Some abilities would've had a different design to them, a feature that had been passed on to Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * Beam * Bomb * Clean * Cutter * Fighter * Fire * Hammer * Ice * Parasol * Plasma * Stone * Sword * Tornado * Water and/or Bubble * Wheel * Wing Helpers * Waddle Doo * Blade Knight * Bonkers * Unnamed Water/Bubble enemy * Golem * Broom Hatter * Unnamed Tornado enemy * Unnamed Bomb enemy * Chilly * Flappy * Parasol Waddle Dee * Sir Kibble * Wheelie * Heat Phanphan * Plasma Wisp * Knuckle Joe Piggyback Helpers *Bonkers *Flappy *Heat Phanphan *Wheelie *Golem Non-Copy ability Enemies *Waddle Dee *Scarfy *Blipper *Bronto Burt *Dale *Babut Bosses *Whispy Woods *HR-D3 Trivia *The large robot resembling King Dedede (later named HR-D3) that Kirby was seen fighting against in the trailer makes a surprise appearance in Kirby Mass Attack, at the end of Chapter 2 in Kirby Quest. It is possible that its appearance was meant as foreshadowing, but it was more than likely a nod to the 2005 trailer. It also makes an appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Many of the screenshots, especially the Plasma one, indicate that this game may have been a 2.5D game in the vein of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, instead of Kirby's Return to Dream Land's 2D gameplay. *In the video, it looks like Kirby's model is the same one used in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The Kirby GCN game that was shown off at E3 2005 was actually one of three lost Kirby games, all completely built from the ground up. Eleven years were spent making and abandoning these games.Iwata Asks : Kirby's Return to Dream Land : The Three Lost Kirby Games *The second Kirby GCN game would have been the first Kirby game in the main series where Kirby would be playable in 3D space. Apparently the game was extremely challenging. It was cancelled because it hadn't reach the quality they were expecting. *The third Kirby GCN game involved an animated 2D Kirby in a pop-up book setting. The copy abilities were renewed, and could power up. *The music in the trailer is used as boss music in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The Arena and The True Arena. The song was used again in Kirby Triple Deluxe in the second extra stage on Royal Road before getting the Hypernova ability. *In the 20th Anniversary Booklet, Kirby's Return to Dream Land was stated to have been the final product/successor of the cancelled 2005 E3 Kirby title. Trailer Artwork Kirby GCN Artwork of Kirby.jpg|Kirby File:KGCN Helpers.png|Bonkers being ridden by Heat Phanphan, Golem, and Kirby. Gallery Fire_Kirby_Wii.jpg|Fire Kirby Flappy_Kirby_Wii.jpg|Flappy Robot_Boss_Kirby_Wii.jpg|HR-D3 Sir_Kibble_Kirby_Wii.jpg|Cutter Kirby, Sir Kibble Knuckle Joe Scarfy Kirby Wii.jpg|Knuckle Joe, Scarfy Waddle Dee Kirby Wii.jpg|Waddle Dee Parasol Golem Kirby Wii.jpg|Parasol Kirby, Golem Wheelie Bike Castle Kirby Wii.jpg|A castle in a world of ruin. Blipper Kirby Wii.jpg|Blipper Kirby Wii.jpg|Kirby "climbing" a rainbow. Bonkers Chilly Knuckle Joe Kirby Wii.jpg|Bonkers Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|Plasma Kirby Airship Mountain Kirby Wii.jpg|Kirby looking at the mountains. Blipper Kirby Wii .jpg|Two Blippers underwater. Maboroshi01.jpg|Chilly, Parasol Waddle Dee, Wheelie Bike Maboroshi02.jpg|The second lost Kirby game. Maboroshi03.jpg|The third lost Kirby game. kirby-adventure-gcn.jpg|A Parasol Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, and Kirby riding on a Heat Phanphan. Daizen01.jpg|Unused final boss concept art. Fighter Kirby, & Knuckle Joe fighting 2 Bonkers.jpg|Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe fighting two Bonkers. Kirby, & Golem on Wheelie's head.jpg|Kirby and Golem riding a Wheelie Bike. Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Chilly, & Bonkers in a unknown tundra-like area.jpg|Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Chilly, and Bonkers in an icy area. Parasol Kirby & Parasol Waddle Dee gently falliing in a unknown island area.jpg|Parasol Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee floating through the sky. Parasol Kirby attacking a Golem.jpg|Parasol Kirby attacking a Golem. References